Our love story is one of a kind
by quinntanarivergron4life
Summary: After being stuck in 1994 with Damon for four months, Bonnie decides it's time to take a little break from the supernatural life and takes a trip to Paris, after 5 months she comes back home with a big surprise that shocks her friends. (Bonnie X Katherine)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note** **: This is my second TVD story and it's also a femslash story, this is based after the 1994 saga, and just note that I have not followed the TVD story line to a T in this fic, here there was never Kai Parker, or Lilly Salvatore. Liz Forbes did not die therefore Caroline never turned dark, Katherine never died, even though everyone thought she did, Joe never died and everything is just fluffy but there is also some drama in the beginning.**

 **This Fic is a Batherine Fic, because I just feel like Bonnie just has a lot of chemistry with all the female characters, and I think her and Katherine would make a kickass, hot couple. This story follows the very unconventional yet romantic way, Katharine and Bonnie fell in love in the city of love… and how everyone reacts to their love story, considering that everyone still sees Katharine as the enemy.**

XXX

Five Months Later…

It was a cold and wet day in Mystic falls; winter was coming to an end, which meant new beginnings were coming ahead, laughter and light music were heard coming from the Salvatore boarding house. Elena, Damon Caroline, Stefan, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Liz Forbes, Alaric and Joe were gathered together inside the Salvatore Boarding house, and they were all waiting for a very special friend to come back home.

They had all taken a break from the rollercoaster life they had in this small town, it had been a very long past year and it had also been a very few bleak months in to 2016, after all they went through the year before; with most of them almost experiencing death, with Damon and Elena's relationship being constantly tested, with Liz Forbes almost dying, and with all the other unseemly things that have happened so far, they all needed a well deserved break.

But one person's absence was felt throughout it all, and it bothered them all, there was always a reminder that their dear friend was not there with them when everything had been happening, Bonnie was the savior of the group, and when she left her absence was felt, she was a great friend, and very good and guiding her friends on the right path, but she was also their literal savior whenever there was evil that lurked around Mystic falls, without the witch being there the whole dynamic was lost and they were left to figure it out all on their own.

For five months there had been no one for Elena and Caroline to go to for sound advice or hang out with and have fun with, of course they had each other and other people also, but the trifecta of it all was missing, nothing felt right without Bonnie. There was no one for Damon to go to for good relationship advice whenever he screwed up with Elena, there was no one to pass harsh but loving judgment to him whenever he was being a selfish jerk, his best friend had been gone for five months and of course he had his brother, but it was not the same.

Everyone felt Bonnie's absence, but they were not angry at her for needing a break, in fact they were happy for her, it was not very normal for Bonnie to ever put herself first, because she was always thinking of others, but her breaking point came full circle and she just couldn't handle much anymore, she wanted out of the supernatural life for a few months, she needed a break.

She couldn't count the many times, she had risked her life saving the day, she couldn't even count the many times she had been screwed over, by life and so many people around her, and she couldn't even count the many times she had died and somehow come back to life, it was a never ending cycle of being screwed over and never really having a proper happy ending. The final straw was when she got stuck with Damon in purgatory, it was a cycle of living in the same year, day and month every day they were there, at some point they stopped looking for options to get out and they just started adjusting to life in 1994, that was until Bonnie regained her powers and found a way to get them out, and it took forever to get them back home, it even took all the energy out of her.

Of course their friends welcomed them back with open arms, they were all so happy and relieved that Bonnie and Damon were back because their friends were not really coping well with the whole situation specifically Elena, Caroline and Jeremy, who went to very dark places in those four months. Damon of course was happy to get back with Elena and of course his brother Stefan, all was fine for him, and of course Bonnie was happy to be back with both her Friend's specifically Caroline, and of course Jeremy, she tried to feel normal again, she tried to get back to her old life, but she felt so empty and so confined and trapped in Mystic falls.

She didn't want her friends to worry about her, so she hid her depression well, but it didn't work well after all, as the cracks were starting to show, she even broke up with Jeremy two days after coming back, she wanted him to be happy and not have her holding him back, and although it took time for him to come to terms with the break up he eventually did, and accepted that him and Bonnie were forever going to be just really good friends.

Everyone tried cheering her up, but it never worked, Caroline even suggested a road trip with the just the two of them, which Bonnie agreed to, but before they could even hit the road, Liz Forbes was admitted into hospital and even though she pushed them both to leave and tried to convince them she would be well taken care of, Bonnie knew that if anything happened to Liz while they were gone, Caroline would be devastated, and broken, and since Bonnie loved Liz like her own mother she decided against going on the road trip and opted to stay with Caroline and help her take care of Liz.

But the depression and the loneliness just got worse, the constant nightmares were very bad and to top it all off she was still fighting her own demons literally and figuratively, Bonnie dreamed of escaping the life of a witch, and the life of the supernatural, were she wouldn't have to save someone, or fight any evil vampire or ware wolf, there were times when even Bonnie had no idea what they were really fighting for and about, she was drained, and for once in her life, she wanted to be selfish and she wanted no one to make her feel bad about it.

A week before Liz was released from Hospital; Bonnie took a yearlong emotional leave from Whitmore College, and booked a plane ticket to Paris, she had researched all the affordable places to stay in and things to do, she took all her savings and all the money her Grams left for her and she put it in one bank account, and she had planned to use all that money and stay in Paris for five months, and of course Bonnie being Bonnie, drew up a safe and yet fun plan for the whole of the five months of which she would be staying in Paris.

She had mapped out all the places she would visit while there and worked out a plan to get a tourist job there after a month, because she didn't want to blow all her money in Paris, she had already made bookings of her accommodation. She wanted a normal life for five months without magic, in the place she loved most in the world, she wanted to know what it felt like to have a normal life and go to a place where nobody would Know she is a Bennett witch, she wanted to leave the supernatural world behind for just a few days and find herself as an individual without anything being connected to her or her name. Bonnie Bennett wanted freedom and she wanted to find it on her own.

She loved her friends, she really did, but she wanted to be apart from them for just a little while because being with them reminds her of her current life and how the supernatural changed all their lives and most of the times messed up their lives. She packed her bags, rented out her childhood home, wrote individual letters to all her friends and she even let them throw her a going away party, which was very emotional as she said goodbye to them one by one. Even though it felt like she was going away forever, when she got on that plane, for the first time in forever she felt good about what she was doing, she had felt good about the journey she would be taking.

That day at the airport was the very last day everyone had seen Bonnie, and a lot had happened without her, but everyone had managed to survive through it all, and she was missed every day, they had all received post cards from her once a week, she never used Skype or any technological form to communicate with them. Before she left she had told them that she would be off the grid during her time in Paris, she only took her Polaroid camera which was a gift from Caroline and her digital cameras which were also gifts from all her friends, who wanted every moment there photographed.

From the postcards it sounded like she was enjoying her life there, and her friends kept her updated about everything, well almost everything except all the sad and angsty parts, they did not want to put a dapper on her time there, so they decided that every post card should be short and sweet, they had written to her about Alaric's Marriage to Joe, and Joe's pregnancy, they wrote to her about Stefan and Caroline's new relationship. About Liz's recovery, about Jeremy going off to art school in New York. Damon even wrote to her to tell her that he misses her and he was even keeping her updated about him and Elena deciding to stay as Vampires and not take the cure, even though they were still considering the human life.

Bonnie always wrote back to them, sounding happy about her friends wonderful developments, they only knew so much about her time in Paris, they knew that during her first month there she was taken in by a very nice elderly French couple that allowed her to stay in their cottage for free while she helped them with their book store, they knew that she had seen almost all of France, they had even gotten a post card of her smiling happily while standing in front of the Eifel Tower, and although at times in most situations they had needed her more than ever they were just happy that she was happy.

That is why today, they were all sitting in front the fireplace, while nervously waiting for Bonnie to arrive, the moment Caroline and Elena knew the exact date of Bonnie's arrival, Caroline had gathered everyone in their circle of Friends and planned a welcome back party for Bonnie, they wanted her to come home to an all themed American welcome party, to welcome her back to what she had missed for five months, it was like fourth of July mixed with Thanksgiving all in one, yet elegant , they had made all American foods and put up a few traditional American decorations, Caroline thought it was tacky at first when Matt and Tyler came up with the theme, but she somehow eventually agreed with it, adding her twist to it all; because even though it was cold Caroline had made everyone put on their best formal wear.

Bonnie's flight was landing in the evening, and she had instructed them not to fetch her from the airport because she had already had a ride home, she had promised that she would come straight from the airport to the boarding house, which is why the party was at the Salvatore boarding house.

Everyone was catching up with each other's days, as they waited, but a very nervous and jumpy Caroline, was checking and making sure everything was perfect; she had done this for about twenty times, everyone wanted her to relax and just wait for Bonnie to arrive but she wouldn't, because a nervous Caroline Forbes is an overboard perfectionist .

"Care bear, for the hundredth time, everything is in its place, all the food is ready, the table is set, everyone is dressed and ready, please just come and sit down and relax and wait for Bonnie to come through that door" Elena said, while grabbing her friend by her wrist and leading her to the couch in order for her to sit down

"I am just nervous okay, I mean Bonnie has been gone for Five months, she has been in Paris for five months, what if she doesn't want to be back the moment she lands in Mystic falls, what is she didn't miss us at all, what if she is not happy with this surprise, what if her plane got delayed, what if…

"Oh God, Blondie stop, Bon Bon, is okay, and she defiantly missed us, and she missed home, and she would have called if her plane was delayed, after five months off the grid, she is probably glad to be back on American soil and back home, our tiny witch missed being a witch and she missed being around this dysfunctional supernatural family, I am sure the first thing she wants to do when she gets hers is give me an aneurysm of a lifetime" Damon Joked which made everyone chuckle, because this was the Damon way of trying to calm down Caroline

"Yeah like Damon said, in his very Damon way, Bonnie, is going to be happy to see us and she did say, she was being driven here so in any minute she will walk through that door and we will all rush to hug her" Elena said, while kissing the top of Caroline's head to comfort her

"I just want my souvenirs" Matt said jokingly which made everyone roll their eyes

"Typical Donavan" Damon replied scoffing at him

"By the way who did she say was driving her here, is she getting a cab" Joe asked the group, while holding her bump softly, with Alaric's hand on top of hers

"She really didn't say she just said that she got a ride here, do you think she brought someone back from Paris with her, because she did say, she had a surprise" Jeremy asked, with his brows furrowed

Even after their break up, everyone knew that Jeremy was still holding out hope for him and Bonnie to reunite, Even though pretty much everyone knew that it would never happen again. Elena even tried to help her brother move on, but he just didn't want to; so the thought of Bonnie coming back with someone else from Paris, was very unsettling for him.

"Oh come on Jer, you are still not holding out hope that you and Bonnie would get back together, because if so, and this is a big possible if, If she really did meet someone in Paris and bring them back to Mystic falls with her, you need to be okay with that" Stefan said, causing everyone to nod with agreement…someone had to say it though.

Jeremy seemed sad for a while, as Stefan's words sunk in

"I promise to behave" He said reluctantly

"Okay let's not jump to conclusions here, okay children, she probably has another surprise for all of us, let's not assume she has come back with a French lover in tow, we all know how stubborn Bonnie can be, she probably turned down any advance she received in Paris" Liz said chuckling, she knew that the girl was not easy to please, and she hated cheesy guys, and French guys sounded cheesy

"And she is very judgmental as hell; there is no way Bonnie would allow any space for a whirlwind romance" Tyler commented while trying to reach for something to eat without Caroline catching him, his wolf was getting hungry.

"Yep, she is way too brilliant for that, Bonnie Bennett likes a challenge" Alaric Commented causing everyone to laugh because God, it really was true Bonnie Loved a challenge, so maybe there was no potential prospects of a French romance in her life, maybe her surprise was going to be multiple gifts from Paris to give to her friends, but who really knew

Nobody knew what was going to happen, once Bonnie walked through the door, it was a waiting game…and just in time they heard the doorbell ring, causing Caroline to jump off the couch with a squeal as she rushed to open the door, everyone else stood there smiling broadly, the vampires in the room could smell Bonnie from afar and they knew that behind that door was their favorite witch

Caroline opened the door with so much strength, that It almost flew off, and on the other side of the door was a smiling Bonnie, there she stood, looking as beautiful as ever, she was literally glowing, her hair was still in a short and beautiful bob, she was wearing her nice formal grey V neck shirt with a jean jacket over it, and black tight skinny jean, with beautiful knee high black suede boots, and to complete it all she had a beautiful engraved necklace, which Caroline couldn't read from where she was standing but she could tell it was engraved, she seemed so fit and so beautiful, Paris had treated her well, she even had a bit of makeup on.

"Well are you just going to stand there and look at me Care bear or are you going to give your best friend a hug" Bonnie said teasingly as she rushed to give Caroline a tight hug

"God I missed you Bonnie, and God you look so beautiful, I mean look at you" Caroline said as she broke the hug, while still holding Bonnie's hands, she was just admiring her

"Really, I thought I had gained a few, because God, the food there is so rich and so good, doesn't mean I didn't miss a good old American Burger though" Bonnie said as she allowed Caroline to pull her in. She smiled the moment she walked into the living room everyone in the living room, as everyone was there

"SURPRISE" Everyone screamed, Bonnie looked around and smiled, tears in her eyes, God she missed home, she missed everyone, she even missed Mystic falls, to Bonnie it seemed as though everyone had matured and changed, but they were still the same familiar faces, she missed that.

She let out a tearful laugh as she saw the all American banner, written in bold across it "Welcome home Bon Bon" she even took in the all American yet Elegant theme and figured it was all Caroline's idea, but she loved all of it, she loved that her friends did all of this

"God you guys" Bonnie said overwhelmed

"What? Is judgy crying?" Damon commented causing bonnie to laugh but roll her eyes

"Oh god Damon I just realized how much I missed your sarcastic, snarky, annoying ass, God I missed you all so much" she said her voice trembling, causing everyone to laugh

"We missed you too Bonnie, and God look at you, Jesus, you look more beautiful than ever, you look like a sun kissed goddess, I see Paris treated you well" Elena said walking towards her best friend and hugging her

Everyone couldn't ignore how beautiful bonnie looked, it was like she was transformed into an even more mature and beautiful, happy Bonnie Bennett, she looked so grown and so happy and so beautiful, Jeremy was even caught drooling by Stefan, Matt and Tyler

"Aww thank you guys, gosh you guys have grown so much, you all look so mature, so happy, so elegant, beautiful, handsome, and so, wow, just wow, I have no words, I am just so happy to be back" she said while walking around and hugging each and everyone, she even marveled over Joe's baby bump

"And like always you manage to go over the top with your parties, I am betting this was all Caroline's idea" She asked knowingly

"Yep" Everyone replied causing her to laugh

"Well I love it Care bear and everyone" she said walking back to where Caroline was standing pulling her into one more hug

"Well you are welcome, anything for you Bonnie Rabbit, Okay so we all want to know how trip was, and we want to see pictures, tell us everything" Caroline said excitedly tugging Bonnie to the couch

"We also want gifts" Matt chimed in, earning a glare from Elena, causing Bonnie to giggle

"Speaking of Gifts, where is your luggage, we thought someone drove you here, I hope they didn't drive off with your luggage" Alaric asked

"My luggage is safe, it's outside in the car, of the person that drove me here, and don't worry Matt, I got presents for everyone" Bonnie said, laughing nervously

Damon had this wired look on his face, as he was intensely looking at Bonnie's hand, he had spotted something the moment Bonnie walked it, he didn't think anything of it, and thought it was the necklace shining through, but while Bonnie was hugging everyone else he saw the ring, on Bonnie's left hand ring finger, it was huge, and then he saw a matching silver band underneath the diamond ring , it was sparkling and he did not understand how anyone missed it, it was engraved B&K, eternal love 4 ever, which made him even more curious, he got more intrigued as the Diamond was glowing because of the fire from the fireplace…

"Why Bon Bon, is that an engagement ring and wedding ring I see on your finger, or am I just having a bad dream and hallucinating, because I cannot imagine you Bon Bon doing something so stupid and getting married to the first stranger you run into in France, because the intelligent, judgmental and stubborn Bonnie Bennett I know wouldn't do that" Damon said sounding very upset

Damon had always imagined, being there for Bonnie's wedding, either as the best man or someone that walked her down the aisle, sure they had their differences before and sure it took them forever to get to where they were, but Damon saw Bonnie as the sister he never had and a great best friend, so thinking, about Bonnie getting married to a stranger, in a strange country makes no sense to him and it also makes him very upset.

"WHAT" Everyone said in the room, looking down at Bonnie's hand and to their surprise Bonnie lifted her hand for everyone to see what Damon was talking about, everyone was shocked and just so full of emotions, it was an awkward silence for a while.

"Thank you Damon Salvatore for yet again pointing out the obvious in the bluntness way possible, I was going to tell you guys, but I was going to break it to you gently and not so carelessly like Damon just did" she said glaring at Damon, who only scoffed at her

"Wait am I dreaming or is that a giant as rock on your finger and a wedding band too, what the hell Bonnie, you have a lot of explaining to do, did you get Married in Paris, and if so how could you, I was going to plan your whole wedding, we had a deal, and I was even going to possibly be your maid of honor, and who even is this lucky guy?" Caroline asked also sounding very upset

Everyone else was still in shock mode, and they were still speechless not knowing what to say, Jeremy on the other hand felt a myriad of emotions run through him like heavy waves, he thought he was actually dreaming.

"Well, to answer all your questions, I did get married in Paris, it wasn't sudden, I was actually planning on having the wedding here, again so that I get to celebrate with you guys and so that my marriage is recognized in the US as well, besides I wouldn't want you guys to miss my big day, and before you say anything I did think this all of through" Bonnie said waiting from a response from literally anyone in the room but there was still that awkward silence

"Are sure Bon Bon, were you compelled, because you have never done anything so stupid and so impulsive before, maybe your witchy magic does not work in Paris, and maybe a vampire was able to compel you into marrying them" Damon sneered

"Wow, my God Damon, I am a witch, my powers work anywhere, anytime, and in any world, please do not underestimate my ability to fall in love, you all know I wouldn't do anything stupid and I would defiantly sense a vampire a mile away, have a little faith in me please. Look I know you were not expecting this and of course I thought about telling you guys about this, and of course I did not expect any congratulations but I least expected some form of happiness, for the fact that I am finally happy, and I have finally found my happy ending, even though it wasn't with anyone I had expected, and I would have never considered marrying ever, and even though it was very unconventional, I found my happy ending I am finally in love and happy"

Everyone around the room was still processing all of this, not only did they just think up this scenario a while ago jokingly, but it was actually happening and it was worse because Bonnie didn't just bring someone back with her, she was married to them. Whoever they were, which was what was one everyone's mind, who was this person?

And to kill the silence Caroline had to ask the question everyone has been dying to ask

"Well, I can admit that we are all still in shock, and we all want to know who is this lucky person that turned our Bonnie Bennett, into an impulsive love puppy, who is this mysterious K, Bonnie Bennett"

Bonnie sat there nervously, afraid to answer, because, she was afraid of her Friends reactions, how was she going to tell them that she met a very alive Katherine Pierce in Paris, and not dead or sucked into oblivion, How was she going to tell her friends that she dated and fell in love with Katherine Pierce, the girl who ruined all their lives, the girl who made Damon a love crazed, obsessed psycho, the girl who strung Damon along, the girl who drove a wedge between the Salvatore brothers, the woman, who made her doppelgangers' life a living hell and even impersonated her a few times and tried to kill her.

The girl who turned Caroline, her best friend into a vampire, how was she going to tell her friends that she accepted Katherine Pierce's marriage proposal, without thinking nothing of it, Bonnie was stuck between and rock and a hard place. Katherine had a dark past with everyone in this room and she hurt everyone in this room because of her selfishness and her lack of sympathy or empathy for anybody.

She was the girl that had hurt and used everyone in this room, just to get back with Stefan and get the cure and not be a vampire anymore, she had succeeded, but in the end, she had died, well at least that's what everyone thought, until Bonnie met her in Paris, at first she thought she was dreaming until Katherine had approached her, while she was having breakfast at a nice quaint restaurant, she was shocked and speechless and of course Katherine Pierce was smug as ever and said to her

"Why Bon Bon, it seems like my wish came true, we are reunited once again"

To say Bonnie was mad, was an understatement, she threw a hot cup of coffee at Katherine, paid her bill and stormed out, but unfortunately for her Katherine was still the same old relentless Katherine, she searched high and low for Bonnie until she found her, and she didn't want to leave her alone until she accepted her dinner invitation in order to explain herself and apologize.

Eventually after Katherine's hundred visits to the book store she worked at, she finally agreed, they had a lovely dinner which was cooked by Katherine, and they had a long talk on the roof top of her apartment overlooking the Eifel tower. She explained herself to Bonnie and even apologized for everything that had happened in the past; she said to her that Paris was her new beginning and that she had been there for two years now and after all that happened she was indeed a changed woman.

At first Bonnie was a bit reluctant, until one dinner, turned into a second one and then a third and then a kiss, and then a relationship, and then a marriage proposal and then finally a wedding, Bonnie had truly seen how Katherine had changed and how the new her was sensitive, sympathetic, selfless, social, sweet and romantic, Katherine had always felt a connection with Bonnie and she took the opportunity to get to know her and romance her, she was the one who persuaded her and never gave up on convincing Bonnie to date her.

They fell in love, and they fell very hard, and of course they had their fights, but they loved each other and they wanted a long life in Paris together, but Bonnie missed her friends, she had missed mystic falls and had convinced a very reluctant Katherine to come back home with her, so that she could share the news with her friends, Katherine knew that she wasn't going to be very welcomed back at Mystic falls, she didn't want to go back to a place that brought back bad memories, but for her wife she would do anything, but honestly all she wanted to do was stay in Paris forever with Bonnie living in their own little bubble.

So to say Bonnie was nervous was an understatement, and before she dropped the bomb on all her friends, someone else answered for her

"Actually, it's Bonnie Bennett Pierce now" Katherine interrupted them all, everyone turned their heads and most of the people in the room froze, as she lives and breathes Katherine Pierce, stood by the door, leaning against it as she smiled at Bonnie, looking deep in her wife's beautiful brown eyes in order to find comfort and familiarity, because they knew that whatever happened from here on was not going to be easy to deal with.

"Katherine!" Everyone in the room said in shock….

This was going to be one long night…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Author's note: I know I was a bit vague about how Katherine and Bonnie met, but you will only see in the next chapter as its going to be a flashback of how they met, in the next chapter you will get to know more about what actually happened to Katherine and why it is possible that she is very much alive and staying in Paris.**

 **This story will have Flashbacks in between chapters following the beautiful romantic story of how Batherine fell in love**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** **I apologize very much for my lack of updating this story and the Baroline one, but I promise to update each one at least once a week, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 _A few days earlier…Paris, France_

 _It was a beautiful rainy day in Paris, France; the rain was gently pouring and softly falling against the window pane, the streets were very quiet, with just the splashing sounds of water, caused by cars, taxis and buses driving around the city, with people inside them, rushing to get home safely and away from the pouring rain._

 _The sounds of light and hurried footsteps could be heard around the city as people were rushing to get into café's and bookstores, seeking warm shelter inside until the rain subsides, it was getting quiet, and the sound of the pouring rain was the only sound heard around the city, and it was so amazing and relaxing to hear, it brought out some form of peace and serenity._

 _For Bonnie Bennett, it was the most calming and relaxing sound. Whenever it rained in Paris, Bonnie always felt a sense of peace and a sense of calm wash over her, she loved, there was something different from when it rained in Mystic falls and when it rained in Paris, whenever it rained in Mystic falls, Bonnie always felt sad and alone, there was always this hallow feeling she had, the rain in Mystic falls just reminded her of how miserable she had become and how much she lacked happiness and joy in her life._

 _Back home she would always sit by the window and look outside with sadness in her eyes, whenever the rain would fall against the window pane, tears of sadness would fall down on her face, as all the bad memories flashed through her mind; she had had her friends sure, but she always felt like something was missing in her life and she never felt fully complete, she felt as though she was living her life on auto pilot, being a witch, a devoted friend and a student was her life now and nothing more was there for her._

 _But being in Paris, has had some form of positive effect on her, and it has been amazing, the moment she landed, she felt a form of completion, she felt as though she was free, and that she was at peace, her days here had been spent making new friends and exploring all parts of France, nobody ever wanted anything from her, nothing took a big toll on her, nothing had an adverse effect on her, and her walls were coming down and she was letting people in, everything was awesome, she never had to look over her shoulder, or she never had to worry about someone seeking her out to abuse her power or even torture her for being a Bennett._

 _Here she was free and happy and she was laughing and giggling a lot, she was happily eating and cooking, trying out new recipes, dancing in her spare time, reading books and working at a quaint book store, she was surrounded by friendly people, who never hesitated to ask how her day was with a smile on their face, people who were always willing to help her and laugh with her, she was beginning to see the city as her second home, this is the place that made her feel all those things she had always wanted to feel._

 _Sitting by the window and watching the rain fall against the window pane in Paris wasn't as sad as watching the rain fall in Mystic falls, now the only thing the rain did was immediately bring a smile to her face, as all she would think of was only happy thoughts and the memories that flashed in her mind were only of the good things that have happened so far in the last five months, Bonnie Bennett was finally happy, and she couldn't stop smiling and thinking about how complete and sane she felt, nothing could ever take this amazing feeling away, sometimes she always felt like somehow none of this was ever real, but it was, and it was amazing, she always pinches herself literally every day, to see if she is finally living in the reality that she had always wanted._

 _None of this was a fantasy anymore, all of this was amazing and real now, and although she really missed Mystic falls and her friends, a big part of her knew that her life was now here, and she somehow wanted some form of reassurance that she wasn't being a bit selfish by wanting to leave Mystic falls for good and close the door on her past, of course her friends will always be a part of her life, but there was something about Mystic falls that just drained Bonnie to no end, she felt really guilty the whole day for feeling this way, and she has been anxious, about going back home to her friends to tell them about her new life and her new revelation._

 _She felt as though she was being unfair to her friends and that she may be hurting them, in a way, when they see a part of the new life that she had built for herself so far without them, she knew that this day was going to come, she wasn't going to stay in the city forever, there were people waiting for her to come back home, there were people excited to see her and wanting her to come back where she belonged but, as the days went by she felt as though the place she once called home, was not the place she belonged to anymore._

 _How was she going to tell her friends she fell in love, how was she going to tell her friends who are basically her family, that her life is not in Mystic falls anymore and that it is here in Paris, how was she going to tell them that she is finally fully happy without breaking their hearts and hurting them in the process, it was going to be hard and Bonnie dread, the day this was going to unfold; and that day was getting closer, and much too close for Bonnie's liking. That's why this rain was so calming to her, it was taking away all the nerves she was feeling at that moment, while standing by the bedroom window of her new shared beautiful farm house, a mile away from the city itself. A house so homey, warm and beautiful inside and out, that Bonnie couldn't believe she owned or even lived in. it had taken forever to find a three bedroom home, with a beautiful, chrome decorated kitchen, an open plan living room and television room, a quaint little study and two bathrooms, and a beautiful patio, and an outside gazebo looking out on the rest of the farm. It had taken forever but her and her other half had found it, and fell in love with it the moment they laid eyes on it, it was theirs, they made it their home and it was beautiful._

 _Speaking of her other half…_

" _You know, sometimes I wonder what goes on in that little head of yours when you look out the window to watch the rain, its marveling and at the same time scary, how calm and happy you always look while doing that" Katharine said as she smiled at her beautiful wife, slowly walking towards her with a two coffee mugs in her hand._

 _She is welcomed in their shared bedroom, with a warm smile from her beautiful gorgeous new wife. Sometimes Katharine couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten, to have gotten to be with someone like Bonnie Bennett, well Bonnie Bennett Peirce now, as she loved to emphasize to anyone who would listen, she couldn't believe that under all snark and sarcasm, someone could love her so fully like her beautiful wife did. Katharine's path to redemption hadn't been an easy one, she had so much baggage that she had to let go of, and after her near death experience while leaving Mystic falls, she had an alarming wake up call, she had a second chance to make it all right again and she did._

 _Coming to Paris was the best decision she had ever made, when she first arrived she laid low for a while scared that, her past was still lurking around and that it might possibly catch up with her, but after a few months of no enemies appearing out of thin air, she became comfortable, she made a home, she made friends, she found a job she liked, she learned French quickly and she enjoyed speaking the language, she adapted to the culture and she built a whole new life for herself, she had cut all ties from her supernatural past life and now she was just Katharine Pierce, the snarky, sarcastic American, restaurant owner and cook, she wanted nothing to do with her past as being in the city proved fitting and very good for her._

 _She was finally happy, but there was still bit of romance lacking from her life, she had let go of the Salvatore brothers and any other supernatural male she had had a run in within her past life, all of that was just mediocre, and pathetic as she had come to think of it, and sure all the guys in Paris were romantic and handsome and hell even the girls were great, Katharine had never shied away from her fluid sexuality, in the past she had a mixture of female and male lovers, but when she got to France she wanted to settle down with someone, but she hadn't found anyone she fully connected with, she hadn't met the person that took her breath away instantly._

 _That is until one day she was walking down the streets of Paris, going to her favorite market, to get herself something to prepare for Dinner, she remembers that day so vividly, she was happily walking down the streets of Paris and being greeted by the locals who loved her restaurant and knew her as a person, until her eyes looked right across the road to her favorite café, and her breath got caught in her throat as her eyes landed on someone from her past, the feeling of familiarity and happiness washed over her, she had thought her eyes were deceiving her, but she knew that pretty face very well, the perfect caramel skin, the grayish brown, greenish eyes and the scrunched up nose and the short brown locks, she knew from the very moment that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her and that Bonnie Bennett was sitting outside her favorite café in Paris, nose deep in a book, while next to her on the table was a half eaten croissant and a cup of coffee._

 _With her current mission to go to the market now abounded, she ran across the street, slowing down as she was getting closer and composed herself, she knew very well that the encounter was not going to go very well, but there was always something about Bonnie Bennett that had always drawn Katharine to the beautiful witch, when she first met Bonnie she knew who she was, because Katharine had had a very strong friendship with Bonnie's descendant, Emily Bennett, she knew that the Bennett witches were always loyal to their friends, but they always had a fire inside them that made them unique, when she first laid eyes on her in Mystic falls she was quickly drawn in and intrigued, there was something special and mystic about the young Bennett witch._

 _As she got to know her more, her heart broke for the girl, she always put her happiness first and she was always in the back burner and she was never a priority in her friends' lives, and she was very loyal and sweet, but she was also a bomb waiting to explode, she had a fire inside her, that was incredible and Katharine always found herself caught in the middle of that fire, Bonnie never liked Katharine because of the whole Elena thing and the fact that Katharine had tried to take over her Best friends life, but somehow, because of the past Katharine had with Emily, Bonnie also felt a strange type of sympathy towards her, it was never really total animosity. Bonnie had always been on the fence about Katharine Peirce and Katharine didn't blame her at all, she had really been an awful person in the past, her past self had no conscious or regret, and she knew because of that she had left a lot of enemies behind._

 _She was anxious when approaching Bonnie because, last time the whole Scooby doo gang saw her was when she was saying her goodbyes after literally ruining all their lives and having no care about it whatsoever, so that fact that she had left having turned Caroline Forbes, Bonnie's closest best friend, Bonnie's person, into a vampire, she knew that she was going to get a lot of heat for that, she wasn't even sure that Bonnie was going to give her the time or day, she was pretty sure either Bonnie was going to be too shocked to say anything, or she was going to walk away and pretend she didn't even see her or she was going to throw coffee in her face, Katharine was hoping for the shock part of Bonnie's reaction._

 _As her steps neared, she was getting nervous, and she was never the nervous type and once she had made her presence known, she watched Bonnie;s whole demeanor change right in front of her, it went from shock, to confused, to scared, and to angry, Katharine had sworn that if she was still a vampire she would be able to hear Bonnie's heartbeat and from a mile away, she really wanted to know what was going on in that mind of hers and once the semi hot coffee flew in her face and on her clothes, she knew what was happening, and once Bonnie had stormed away Katharine knew that Bonnie was still processing their encounter._

 _Katharine wasn't one to give up so easily , so instead of leaving it alone, she went to the farmers market with coffee stains on her clothes, bought herself some groceries, made dinner when she got home and started mapping out the palaces that she believed that she would find Bonnie Bennett in, Luckily Katharine had been in Paris for a few years now, so she knew a lot of places in the city, and with Bonnie being a tourist it wasn't so hard to figure out the places she would be at, while in the city._

 _It didn't take that long for Katharine to find Bonnie, and she did, she found her working in a quaint bookstore owned by the sweet elderly couple that were regulars at her restaurant, she knew the couple well and they had in passing mentioned having a sweet young, American girl working and living with them while on vacation, but at that time she had thought nothing of it, so once Katharine had found Bonnie, she became relentless, she would come in everyday and checkout a book everyday just so she could talk to the girl, Bonnie never gave her the attention she wanted so, she decided to check out one book per day until Bonnie decides to ever talk to her, the walls began to come down slowly, first there was the frowning period where every time she checked out a book, Bonnie helped her with a frown on her face, then there was the rolling of the yes period and then finally she caved and gave in to Katharine's dinner invitation._

 _Katharine remembers that night like it was yesterday, she had taken Bonnie to her restaurant, and then cooked for her, she had taken the cooked food with her to her home so that they could have it in her apartment looking over at the Eiffel tower, she remembers how Bonnie was very impressed with her new life as a restaurant owner, she remembered how patient she was that night, and how she listened as she went on and on about her new life, she remembered how Bonnie's eyes would light up as she ate her food, and how she moaned in delight as she savored every bite of the food she had cooked for her, she remembers the laughter and the sarcastic and snarky remarks being thrown around that night._

 _After that night Katharine became obsessed with having Bonnie around her, she wanted to feel what she had felt that night everyday and, she thought that maybe she should take the risk and ask Bonnie out, what could the harm be, she had a new life, she was living in the city of love and she had a shot at love, and she wasn't about to let that get away from her, so she became relentless, she doesn't remember how many times she had asked Bonnie out and she doesn't remember how many romantic gestures she had made to the girl, but she remembers that the moment Bonnie finally gave in was the happiest moment of her entire life, they fell hard for each other and Katharine, never thought she would ever experience such a strong love, ever in her life._

 _She never thought she would experience a love so selfless and pure, and so gentle that it literally changed her into this love sick puppy, she never thought that she should ever have someone like Bonnie who looked at her like she was her world and vice versa, she never thought she would ever have love like this, what she feels for Bonnie is far greater than what she had felt for Stephan, she loved Bonnie with her heart and soul, it was the kind of love that was all consuming, there were times were Katharine would just hold Bonnie close, with the fear of losing her still running through her mind, there were so many things they feared when their relationship developed and a lot of those things which they feared involved the people back in Mystic falls, but their love conquered and they just fell over and over again, they were in Paris of course the city of love, but there was just something there between them that was so strong and unbreakable, that even any small doubt or fear couldn't break it, no matter what._

 _So now here they are, in their new home, settling into their newly married life, enjoying what their new life offers for them every day, and it was just amazing to Katharine how everything all just turned out for the better, but now they had to face the consequences of their actions, now they had to face reality and Katharine knew that it wasn't going to be easy, going back to mystic falls was never a good feeling for Katharine, it was like going back to her own personal hell, she had made a new life here and forgotten all about that place, but now she has to go back, because no matter how shitty the town is, it's still home to her wife, and Bonnie had said that she was coming back home after five months, she had the whole Scooby gang awaiting her arrival, and it was nerve wrecking._

 _Katharine had sadly watched her wife feel anxious all day, she had not slept well these past few days, and she was nervous, Bonnie had made a new life here and Katharine understood that going back to Mystic falls to the friends she considered family and telling them that, was not going to be easy, Katharine had tried almost everything to calm her wife down but she couldn't succeed, once Bonnie's mind was on overdrive, she couldn't stop and Katharine hated that her wife felt guilty for being happy, she never liked that fact that her wife always put herself before others and now that they finally had a chance at a real happy ending, she didn't like that now her wife was feeling guilty about that._

 _So when it finally rained, Katharine became delighted, because she knew that her wife would be able to calm down, she knew that the rain always brought a sense of peace and a feeling of relaxation to her wife; and it did, and now she was walking towards her wife with her favorite cup of coffee in her hands, ready to bask in this moment with her._

 _As she finally reached her smiling wife, she placed the two cups of coffee near the window seal and hugged her from behind taking everything that she is, Katharine softly placed a kiss on her wife's exposed neck causing Bonnie to moan softly, which brought a smile to Katharine's face, this moment was everything, as she held her wife close to her, they looked out the window together watching the rain pouring outside as they become surrounded by the warmth in their home and the wonderful aroma of coffee hitting their senses._

 _Moments like these were not rare to the couple, they were constant, which is what they loved, they never really grew tired of each other and that made their love for each other even stronger._

" _Now are you going to tell me what is going on in that pretty little head of yours Bennett or am I going to have to claw my way in by guessing" Katharine asked teasing her wife_

" _Its Bennett Pierce now remember, as you love to remind me always; and no you don't have to guess because I think you already know what's going on in this pretty little head of mine" Bonnie said while softly chuckling as she watched her wife pout at her_

" _Even if you pout at me Katharine, we have to talk about this" Bonnie said as she softly craned her neck in order to kiss her wife softly on the forehead_

" _Look I know we have to talk about it sometime, but can it not be today, let's just enjoy this precious moment and leave all the thinking for tomorrow, besides, it's raining outside, it's beautiful, its warm in here, I made you your favorite coffee, there is a fire roaring in the living room , and there is a warm bed just two feet away from us, just waiting for us to use the hell out of it, if you know what I mean" Katharine said while softly nipping Bonnie's neck and ear lobe, making her moan_

" _God this all sounds good, but as much as I love the idea of making love to my wife the whole day, I want to talk about this now and get it over and done with, otherwise my mind is just going to be on overdrive the whole time" Bonnie said separating herself from Katharine and grabbing her cup of coffee and walking towards the bed to sit down, once seated she pats the space next to her, signaling for her groaning wife to come sit next to her._

" _Oh come on Bonnie, you would rather abandon your very Horney wife who is ready to ravish you the whole day and you would rather talk about that depressing soul sucking town and the Scooby doo gang? Honey cant we do this another time" Katharine said while walking to the spot on the bed next to her wife, with a cup of coffee in her hands_

" _Yes, really, look we have to think about what we are going to tell them, how we are going to tell them and how they are going to react, these people are like family to me, and I am finally happy and I want them to be happy that I am happy, but I Know for a fact that they are not going to be happy about this whole thing" Bonnie said while pointing between her and Katharine_

" _You mean our marriage, look honey, I know you are worried about what the Scooby gang has to say about all of this, but to hell with them if they're not, you are finally happy, we are finally happy and sure, granted it's not with the person you never thought it would be with, but you are happy here and no matter how much they hate me or want to torch me, or send me running out of town with pitch forks, you are my wife and I am yours and there is nothing they can say or do to change that because we love each other and we are happy and that's all that matters and that's all that should matter" Katharine says while slowly taking her wife's free hand and kissing it softly_

" _I know, I know, I am just worried that…_

" _You are worried that they won't be happy that you are banging the enemy every night" Katharine said trying to make the situation light, causing her wife to chuckle_

" _Yes that, I am worried about their reactions and I know that at the end of the day it shouldn't matter what they think and all that should matter is our marriage and our life here, but I want them to be included in our new life, I want you to fix things with them and I want them to see you as I see you now and I want them to be happy for us regardless" Bonnie said sighing_

" _You know I love you right, and you know I would do anything for you right?"_

" _Yes I know" Bonnie said smiling_

" _Mi amor, me being the pessimist that I have always been, and you being the beautiful optimist you always are, I am going to level with you here, I know that you want all of that my love, but I am afraid its not going to happen, Bonnie Bennett not everyone is as forgiving as you , I have made a lot of enemies in my supernatural life, and your friends are one of them and I am pretty sure I wreaked havoc in their lives the most, honey they are not going to be as open as you, regardless of how stubborn you were in the beginning about having time for me, but let's face it they are not you, Damon, Stephen and Elena still hate me with a passion, Caroline Forbes probably wants to rip my neck into two because I turned her and well the rest want me dead" Katharine said smiling sadly_

" _And believe me I want them to see that I have changed and that you are my whole world and that I love you so much and that you are my life and the air I breathe and that loving you has made me a hot mess, I want them to be happy for us too, I want them to be a part of your life too, but honey it's going to take a lot, I just want to make sure you are ready for this all, I want to make sure you know it's not going to be easy and that I am going to be by your side no matter what" Katharine said as she leaned closer to kiss her wife softly and sweetly on the lips._

" _hmmm I know, it's just I wish I wasn't so nervous and I wish it was going to be easy but I know it's not, I just want to reach that point where my wife and my friends get along and I want to reach that reality were my friends are accepting of my new life and visiting us here when we move back and us visiting them there during the holidays, I know that is unrealistic, but I want that, I am just worried that it's all going to unfold badly when we get there" Bonnie said as she laid her head on her wife's shoulder_

" _I know honey, I know, let's hope it's not going to unfold in pitch forks and torches" Katharine jokes causing Bonnie to laugh_

" _You know sometimes I wonder why I married you" Bonnie jokes back_

" _Hey I am hot, I can cook, I cater to you and I am fantastic in bed, and admit it you love a hot head like me"_

" _Yes, yes I do, you goof ball" Bonnie said laughing while leaning in to kiss her wife_

 _After they pulled apart, Katharine stood up from the bed, took the coffee mug out of her wife's hands and placed both cups on the night stand, she climbed on the bed and crawled towards her wife who was still sitting at the edge of the bed, and kissed her exposed neck while holding her from behind_

" _Now how about we forget about all this miserable stuff for a while, and allow yourself the pleasure of being banged by your hot sexy wife" Katharine said while trailing kisses across Bonnie's neck causing Bonnie to moan_

" _Well if you put it like that" Bonnie said through breathy moans_

" _Mhmm, come here woman and let your wife make you scream" Katharine said as she took bonnie into her arms and flipped her on to the bed making her lay flat on her back, while making her giggle in the process, and leaning in to give her a passionate kiss_

" _I still can't believe how strong you are, even when you are still not a vampire" Bonnie said_

" _Did you forget honey, I work out everyday remember, and it has taken years of practice to keep this awesome strength of mine, now let me show you what other vampire skills I still possess" Katharine said while ravishing her wife's neck causing her to moan and giggle_

" _I love you, you know that" Bonnie said, while breathing out_

 _I love you too, so very much, forever in fact, to the moon and back, you're my whole world Bonnie Bennett Pierce, and nothing will ever change that" she said while looking straight into her wife's beautiful eyes, in that moment Katharine knew that whatever bad thing waited for them In mystic falls, was never going to break what they had, because this was forever and the consequences they were going to face were going to be just temporary, that's why as they fell into their love making, Katharine made sure that with every kiss and touch she whispered I love you softly into her wife's ears_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next chapter will be the gang's reaction**


End file.
